Rebirth & Reincarnation
by ZeroTolerance
Summary: Ranma gets killed and is reborn . YYHRanma x-over. My very first fanfic, ever. Chapter 3 is finally up n.n
1. Prologue It Begins

Rebirth and Reincarnation  
By: Zero Tolerance a.k.a. Ztolerance06

* * *

Hiei: Where the hell am I ! 

ZT: You are here to me my muse!

Hiei: What! NOOOO!

Disclaimer:  
as much as I wish I did own Hiei I do NOT own him or Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma 1/2

* * *

Time line:  
Ranma: after saffron and failed wedding  
Yu Yu Hakusho: dunno 

* * *

key  
'Hello' thoughts or Kurama  
Yoko -  'Hey.'  
Hiei - **#Hn#**  
(ZT: Hiya1) - Thats Me

* * *

Prologue 

"Die Ranma!"

"This is the end of the line for you Saotome, I will never let you have My Shampoo!"

"Huh?" Ranma looked up in time to dodge several kunais, shurikens, and other various weaponry.

"Ranma No BAKA!" Akane comes up swinging her Mallet o' Doom, which in turn tosses Ranma straight toward Ryoga and Mousse. "I wish you would just die Ranma! You have done nothing but make my life HELL!" Akane screamed, "I choose Ryoga as my lover and I know about his curse."

Upon hearing this Ranma was in shock, _'She knew?'_ he thought getting angry, _'after all I've done for her, this is my payment she backstabs me!'_ Suddenly stopping in midair with a dark crimson battle aura surrounding him, he was pissed off beyond belief. Everyone that was there stared in shock as he just floated in the middle of the air.

Almost everyone was there to see, in the middle of the Furikan High yard there was the Tendo family minus Akane, The Amazons Cologne and Shampoo (KuLong and XianPu), The Amazonians enemy Happosai, Ukyo, Dr.Tofu, The Kunos all unconscious except Kodachi, there was also Taro, Lime and Mint, and for some unknown reason a baby Saffron with his guard Kiima.

"AKANE!" Ranma yelled, "If that is how you truly feel, than SO BE IT!" His aura turned bright as a supernova, causing everyone to look away or cover there eyes. The light then flickered and slowly disappeared when they heard a bloodcurdling scream and a loud THUMP.

"RANMA!"

"Where is that DISGRACEFUL boy?" Genma bellowed. When the light spots dissipated completely they all had to gasp, for before them they saw the still body of Ranma with a spear through his heart. Mousse was in the position telling he was the owner of the spear.

All of the girls, except Akane whom was laughing, started crying including Nabiki. All were going into shock as the fact that Ranma Satome was finally dead sunk in.

"Such a shame." Cologne said sadly as she hopped away, not to be seen for a long time.

_

* * *

'Hmmmm...'_ King Enma thought, _'He deserves a better life, one with a real mother and some real friends, let's see...'_

_'? What is this?'_ King Enma muses, _'Oh yes, this will be fun!'_ laughing evilly King Enma made the nearby Oni run for cover.

* * *

"WAHHHHHHH!" 

"Congratulations Mrs. Minamino, its a beautiful baby boy!"

* * *

End Prologue

* * *

Hiei: thank god thats over with! 

ZT: and more is coming!

Hiei: Huh? MORE! NOooooo!

ZT: Read and Review!


	2. Chapter One Thoughts

Rebirth and Reincarnation  
By: Zero Tolerance a.k.a. Ztolerance06

* * *

ZT: GoodMorning everyone 

Hiei: Get on with it.

ZT: Oh all right...

Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did own Hiei I do NOT own him or Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma 1/2

Hiei: Damn right you don't.

* * *

key  
'Hello' thoughts or Kurama  
Yoko -  'Hey.'  
Hiei - **#Hn#**  
(ZT: Hiya1) - Thats Me

Chapter One - Thoughts

* * *

"AHHH!" Kurama sat upright quickly, "What in the name of Makai was THAT?" 

'I have no idea'  Yoko responded,  'Those were memories but they did not come from me. But it may explain just why you insist on a rather unusual exercise routine.'  Yoko mused.

_'But it just feels right to do the katas and other things like wearing weighted arm and leg bracers!'_ Kurama informed Yoko.

'But still...'  Yoko sighed.

**#What's wrong Fox#**

_'Hello Hiei'_ Kurama greeted,_ 'We are just wondering where these unknown memories are coming from.'_

**#What are these memories of?#** Hiei asked.

_'Death,'_ Kurama said, _'not Yoko's but my own,'_ Kurama's tone turned confused, _'but at the same time it is not...'_

**#Hn.#**

_'Whatever, lets go get sweetsnow!'_

* * *

Kurama's POV'

* * *

"Hey Kurama, Hiei, what's up?" Yusuke called. 

I wince, he pretty much yelled in my ears. Yusuke, a brash, arrogant and rude human that puts WAY to much gel in his hair  'that can't possibly be healthy' . He has his good qualities, he works well under pressure, is very strong, an interesting sense of humor, and a surprisingly good leader with the ability to pull people closer to him  'despite his well earned reputation' . He is my second best friend.

"Hn. The Dimwit is being loud again." Hiei glared at Yusuke.

I snicker mentally at that. I think Yusuke is one of the few humans that Hiei respects in the slightest, I'm at the top of the list  'although you can barely count us as human can you?' . Hmm... Hiei, a forbidden child, his father a fire demon, his mother a ice apparition. I have a theory about his powers, he uses his fire half to burn his enemies, and his ice half to control his emotions and heal wounds. Despite his short stature, he gives off a powerful aura, and has the most intense crimson eyes. He is my best friend, and anyone is VERY lucky to have him as a friend and ally for he is extremely powerful. Although he is a tad quite around others. Oh, and watch out for his jagan eye (a third eye) or you'll get a nasty surprise.

"Hey, the shrimp actually said something!" Kuwabara practically screamed.

I wince again. What to say about him... not much I suppose. He is tall, gangly, not too clever or subtle and not too pleasant to look at, at all. He can be intelligent sometimes  'though rarely' , for the most part he uses his heart (which is rather large ). He also has a major love  'obsession'  for cats. He is a good friend.

"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara." I greet politely, "how are you?"

I have a feeling I wouldn't be so polite if it wasn't for my mother, whom has taught me nearly everything. I'm not sure what to say for myself, I have two souls, me (Kurama) the human soul, and Yoko the demon soul. Yoko wished to leave my mother as soon as we were old  'and strong'  enough to protect ourself, that is if it wasn't for me the human soul. I wanted to do the right thing and protect my loved ones, I still do. Yoko nowadays just wants to steal pretty things and rut with every pretty girl we see  'No I don't!' . As you can see we've only agreed on a few things, eventually we will merge. An interesting thing that I've noticed is when I'm mad at Yoko or at someone Yoko is not mad at, my eyes will flash a brilliant blue with silver flecks and my hair will turn darker, sometimes so dark its near black although parts of it will stay red. When both Yoko and I are mad at someone our eyes will turn gold and our hair will lighten.

'That's because we respectively gain more control of the body at those times.' 

_'smartass'_

'I know. grin' 

_'I wonder if Hiei noticed that little fact yet?'_  
(note: the eye color part )

**#Noticed what Fox?#** Hiei broke into my thoughts.

_'Nothing Hiei'_ I smile at him.

**#Hn.#**

"So what is everyone doing?" Yusuke asked, "I'm going to Genkai's for some more training."

"I think I'll join you, after saying hello to my mother." I said, surprising everyone, "Besides, I wish to ask Genkai something."

"Hn, I'll follow the Fox." Hiei growled, I think he just doesn't want Kuwabara anywhere near his sister, Yukina.

"I've gotta go soon, before my evil sister finds me." Kuwabara says, fidgeting.(snicker)

"What did you say Little Brother?" Shizuru popped up from nowhere.

"EEEP!" Kuwabara went wide eyed and ran away as fast as he could.  'which is rather fast' 

"Get BACK here you Little Brat!" Shizuru yelled running after him. Leaving us to sweatdrop.

* * *

Hiei's POV

* * *

Hn. The Fox is being too quite, it worries me. I would read his mind but I respect him to much and he would know if I did it with out his permission. I'm surprised Yusuke actually wanted to go to Genkai's for training, normally he dreads it. That idiot, Kuwabara, will stay away from my sister if I have any say in it, and I do have a say. 

Hnnn... it would seem Yoko pissed Shuich off again, his eyes are blue. I wonder what causes that? Is that what his eye color would've been had Yoko not inhabited his body? He also pushes himself in a way I have not seen in many ningens, which I think would've happened even without the Fox's soul.

I've watched him go to the forest to train in an... unusual way, katas with no real form, meditation under a waterfall, and some of the weirder things he does like tying boulders to his legs and running upstream in a river or jumping from tree to tree with them on. And the thing that really gets me, the entire time he is wearing a giant backpack filled with weights. My jagan tells me it weights near six tons, which should be impossible. I'm still trying to figure out how he picks it up much less run with it, and how the hell its NOT ripping.

He is doing all this in ningen form while suppressing his Youki, focusing mainly on his body ki or just Ki, something every living thing has, the fact his Reiki grows immensely is just a bonus side affect. His Ki, it is strong, very strong. It's also amazingly pure. I'm surprised how much Ki he has to suppress to not be noticed by the others. I'm also surprised no one noticed it whenever he trains, the power he radiates is strong enough to have the weaker demons in a fifteen mile radius shit themselves. I dare admit he is both stronger and faster than me. I've only felt something this strong twenty years ago.

(I seem to have made Hiei a bit ooc. o.O)

* * *

flashback

* * *

I had been in the middle of hunting in the mountains of China. Just as I finished hunting a local Bengal tiger, I felt two spikes of power. One of a ningen and the other was, I assumed, of a spirit creature for the energy wasn't of ningen or demon. 

I quickly came upon the fight. The ningen had black hair tied in a pigtail, extreme blue eyes with silver flecks, a torn up red Chinese shirt and black fighting slacks. His opponent the spirit creature was a humanoid with wings.

The attacks I would've expected of S-class demons, not a ningen or spirit. The ningen was causing tornadoes at a rate a wind master would envy and creating solid objects out of ice like an ice master. He also looked like he had the potential to learn other elemental attacks.

The spirit creature or phoenix as the ningen called it, threw fireballs around like a plaything, it also threw its own wings as a weapon. It couldn't seem to do much more than that. Although the heat it was putting out was enough to start a mass forest fire, just like the ningen was putting out enough cold and ice to stop it. Both were fighting at a speed to put me to shame.

While the phoenix stayed in the same pattern, the ningen kept changing like water around a rock or the flames of a fire. Adapting quickly, bringing out more new attacks, power reaching new levels the ningen swiftly won, killing the creature.

* * *

end flashback

* * *

After that the ningen went back to Japan with his friends that showed up after the fight. They had called out his name, Ranma Saotome. A year later I was in Japan. I felt a spike of power, the same one of the ningen, Ranma, it died quickly, and I knew then he was dead. And the weird thing was I felt sorrow from his death, like I missed out on something important. That was also about the time Yoko was killed. 

Sixteen years later I met Kurama, a fifteen year old human with two souls, a fox and a human soul. For the last three years we've met up with Yusuke and Kuwabara, as well as Koenma, Boton, Genkai, and several others.

"Hey! Hiei, Wake up!" Yusuke shouted at me.

"What Detective?" I growled.

"You comin or not?" Yusuke smirked as he walked off with Kurama. I sighed and passed them on the way to the shrine. We'd just came from Kurama's mother's house. Maybe I'll talk to Yukina.

* * *

End Chapter One

* * *

words: 

Makai - demon world  
Ningenkai - human world  
Reikai - spirit world  
Reiki - spirit energy  
Youki - demon energy  
Ki - human energy  
ningen - human  
Youkai - demon

* * *

not responsible for spelling after this. 

Hiei: What the hell was that?

ZT: Me being weird and wondering what the hell I was thinking. nn

Hiei: Seeing as she currently has me tied to a chair, someone shoot her.

ZT: Nahhh they won't do that to me yet. Anyway time to thank people for reviews! weee! n.n Glomps Hiei

Hiei: Gaah!

ZT: My First review EVER! Yay!

From: Athenais

Nice start. I only hope Ranma Reincarnation will remember some day his

murder and betray and get revenge and have brought with in his new life

his martial arts skillz and high ki.

would really love to see more of it.

ZT: Thank You! Its a work in progress. nn

Hiei: Hn. Next!

From: Korina Stone

Wow. Great idea to mix Kurama with Ranma. Similiar names too in some way. And the read hair of the human form... hehe nice thoughts. The mix with Ranma instead of Shuichi should made him even more powerfull.

Hope he will get Revenge on Akane, Ryouga and Mousse, Soun and Genma and even his former mother. Maybe Akane can fall in love with him, but only getting a cold shoulder or something. That means if it fitting from the years. I mean Ranma is now born a new and that can make the nwc now after 16 years in there early 40th. Or maybe he throw back in time to get rebirth. It would more fun if Kurama/Ranma of the same age as the nwc characters and as he were before... 16 or 17 something along this lines.

please update soon.

Oh I can barely wait.

ZT: Wow! Thats a long one. currently Kurama is 18 while the nwc is in their late 30s? See Ranma died when he was 18 and now Kurama is remembering at 18 . Thank You. You gave me that idea

Hiei: Hn. good thing too or she would've been stuck forever.

From: Firehedgehog

snickers.. oh definately contiue this... this i like

ZT: Thank You. You know what 'hedgehog, your fics are among my favorites!

Hiei: Hn. 9.9

From: crazy-punk-gurl

Hi there!This looks like a promising story, although you could make it

a little longer, oh well its your story so I wont bother you with that.

:Thinking hard: Enma-sama seems to have plans for Ranma-kun...hahaha...I hope its funny stuff!I hope this wont suck :Bonk: OW!who threw that!

Anywho, I hope this story will be good in the near and far

future!Please update and :peace sign: Ja ne!

ZT: Yup! Enma-sama definitely has plans! That chapter was short cause it was the prologue! Yes it will be funny, And I threw that! nn lol! Thank You!

ZT: I'm so happy I got so many reviews on my very first fanfic! nn

Hiei: Read and Review and maybe she'll let me go.

ZT: But your so CUTE! nn Glomps Hiei again

Hiei: ACK!


	3. Chapter Two Revelations

Rebirth and Reincarnation  
By: Zero Tolerance a.k.a. Ztolerance06

!#&()+

ZT: glomping Hiei WE'RE BACK!

Hiei: For the love of God Someone HELP Me! o.O

ZT: Awww... But you know you love me! n.n

Hiei: First untie me seeing as there is no way out of this place you apparently have all control of.

ZT: Damn Right I have control:D

Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did own Hiei I do NOT own him or Yu Yu Hakusho or Ranma 1/2

Hiei: Thank God you don't.

* * *

key  
thoughts or Kurama _'Hello.'_  
Yoko -  'Hey.'  
Hiei - **#Hn#**  
(ZT: Hiya) Thats Me!

* * *

Chapter Two - Revelations 

Genkai's POV

"What brings you here, Fox?" I ask, curious as to what Kurama could possibly need. He is an intelligent young man even with a soul of a fox helping him.

"Would you know anything about dreams?" This surprised me, the fox would normally be able to answer Kurama's questions, it must be something new to the both of them.

"Depends," I answer, "on what type of dreams." I check to make sure Yusuke is practicing the forms and katas I showed him correctly and led Kurama inside.

The study, filled wall to wall with books ranging from romance to supernatural to adventure to fighting techniques and training manuals. There are several large and rather comfy chairs, one of them occupied by Yukina whom is reading a book about, surprisingly, fighting techniques. Hiei was in the corner giving his customary glare. Kurama and Yukina greeted each other and Yukina left, Hiei following her.

"What exactly is bothering you?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"I've been having disturbing dreams," Kurama started, "nightmares really but Yoko says they are more like memories."

"Hmmm... let's see." I look around and spot what I want.

* * *

Kurama's POV 

I watch as Genkai went to a bookshelf in a corner of the room and take a book from the top, titled **Dreams, Visions and Incarnations** (stupid made up name n.n) flipping threw it she asks me a few things.

"You have two souls correct?" I nod, "You also remember everything from Yoko's side, do you not?" I nod again, "What is the first memory Yoko showed you be it intentionally or not it does not matter.

I think I see where this is going. "The first one was, I believe, Yoko's own death." My eyes widen, "Just like the dream but it wasn't Yoko!"

"Please describe your dreams, like do you feel anything? The better you can feel, touch, smell, and hear the more likely its a memory or vision. And considering what you are and that they sound like they already happened..."

"Well..." I think about it, "I was in another body, a powerful one. I was wearing a red Chinese shirt and black fighting pants, I also had heavy leather bracers and fighting slippers on. They all felt right like they were a constant in a sea of chaos. There was a long black pigtail that went over my shoulder, and I don't know the eye color but if you could feel color then it felt blue."

"Blue?" Genkai interrupted me, looking a little pale, "with silver flecks?"

I snap around to face her fully and gave her a strange look. "Yes, with silver flecks." She became paler. "Do you know something about this person that I'm describing?" I look at her curiously.

"I may, but first tell me more." She evades.

She's hiding something

_'Yes but that's her business'_

Spoilsport

I nod to her and as I look out the door and see Kuwabara being chased by Hiei I chuckle and start again.

* * *

Dream-

* * *

The area I was in was a dojo, the sign in front said Tendo. I was dodging a fat bald man in a dirty white gi, after I knocked the fat idiot into lala land a man with long black hair and mustache came out and called to the fat man 

"Saotome-san wake-up."

I find myself answering in a voice nearly as deep as Yoko's, "Pop's ain't gonna wake-up for and hour or so Tendo-san." My 'voice' filled with contempt for the fat man.

I head off to the school, Furikan High, with a bad feeling. After I beat Kuno, a boy in samurai garb spouting off poor Shakespeare, into unconsciousness I felt several energies with intent to kill surrounding me. MuTsu, a long haired, blind Chinese amazon weapons-master with a curse to turn into a duck, and Ryoga, a directionally challenged umbrella wielding tank that wears a tiger striped bandanna, has fangs and is also cursed except he changes into a black piglet.

There is also Taro who's kill intent is directed toward Happosai. A baby Saffron and his bodyguard Kimii are there but surprisingly without any malignant(evil, bad) intent towards me. As expected the other two amazons are here, Cologne and Shampoo. Who knows what all the Kunos are doing here. Of course Nabiki and Akane are here, Nabiki taking bets. And surprisingly Pops and Soun Tendo show up even after I knocked Pops unconscious, maybe it ain't so surprising.

Its funny, I know all these people but I don't know my name. They call me and I hear everything but my name.

They say something that pisses me off. I explode in a rage, its weird I'm floating like Herb was. He was a Chinese decendant of a dragon and also a Ki master. Then everything goes white. I scream and drop, there is a spear in my chest, my heart. And all goes black, just as someone cries out "RAN-" but the cry is cut off.

* * *

End Dream-

* * *

General POV 

Genkai stared at Kurama in shock. _'What Kurama just described sounds exactly like the stories I've heard about the Great Shock of Nerima. The fighters over there were feared and respected far more than I or even Yusuke ever were, even by Demons. Demons only went there if they were really stupid, brave, had a death wish, or looking for training if they even managed to survive that place.'_

Kurama looked around and saw Yukina berating Hiei for beating Kuwabara up. Hiei looked a bit ashamed. Hiei glared at Kurama for laughing at him. Yusuke was being chased by Keiko, probably for missing another date.

"Let me think about this for awhile." Genkai told Kurama. _'No wonder he seemed familiar to me when we first met. I wonder how they are all doing?'_ she thought walking off.

* * *

Nerima-

* * *

"AACHOOO!" Several people sneeze. 

"Achoo!" Dumb sneezed

"Achooo!" Dumber sneezed louder. (ZT: snicker)

* * *

China-

* * *

"Aachoo!" Three people sneeze and look up only for two of them to be splashed by cold water. 

"MEerrroooOWW!"

"QUACK"

"AachoO! Where the Hell am I NOW!" Guess who that was.(ZT: hehehe)

* * *

Reikai-

* * *

Stamp - "Child to be reborn." 

Stamp - "Old man going to afterlife."

Stamp - "Demon put in jail"

Stamp Stamp - "Martial artist soul awakening in Kurama."

Stamp - "Demon got ou- WAIT WHAT! O.O

"Martial Artist soul is to be reborn as one Kurama Minamino. Note: **_Yoko's possession interfered with plans to awaken soul earlier._** -King Enma assistant George. You mean he was a Chosen reincarnation?" KoEnma screamed. "Dammit_!" 'And my Father chose him too! Father is going to have my hide for allowing a chosen to go on without awakening the soul this long!'_ KoEnma looks through the papers, another note flies off, _'Hmm? This note says **'Individual soul cursed to live in interesting times'** Ha! **'Interesting times'** Indeed! He's a freakin Nexus!'_

"Botan!" The toddler lord yelled.

"Yes Lord KoEnma?" Botan arrived as perky as ever. "What do ya need?" Her pink eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

Enma Jr. gulped at the look. "Please bring Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei here. I've found something very important."

"Yes Sir." She grinned and disappeared into a portal.

"I hope this goes well." The small lord sighed and went back to stamping documents.

* * *

Genkai's Temple-

* * *

Yusuke's POV 

"Hey guys!" An overly cheerful voice called.

We all flinch. "Jeez Botan tone it down abit will ya?" I uncover my ears as I say it.

"I'm sorry!" she gives me the puppy eyes while the others snicker at me or in Hiei's case smirk.

"Whatever," I sigh, "What does the Tot need now?" I glare at Kuwabara for being there in general, even if that's Hiei's job.

"I'm not sure, he just seemed serious and a little scared of something." She grinned, losing any trace of sadness.

"Well, open the portal." I yawn, "might as well get this over with."

"Hn." Hiei disappeared.

"..." Kurama quietly walked through the portal. I frown, Kurama is being too quiet. I shove Kuwabara through with him yelling something at me and went through myself.

I was hoping to go to sleep soon too. Now I'm not one for premonitions, that's Kuwabara's job, but I've been having a bad feeling. So I'm training for it, whatever it is. Heh, Genkai was surprised when I asked for more training, when there is supposedly nothing to train for. Not only have I trained with Genkai, I have Botan make a portal to Makai for me to train alone; I'm surprised she hasn't told KoEnma yet. The weird thing is when I'm there I feel more at home and my senses become extremly sharp and I feel stronger. Anyway its all been hard on my energy. That and Keiko.

Keiko, I think I may break it off with her. Lately all she seems to do is slap me or yell at me. I know she's all worried 'bout me, but is slapping me for missing a date when I gotta save the three worlds necessary? I know I'm a jerk sometime, OK all the time, but how the hell is yelling gonna help me change? Sigh, maybe Hiei or Kurama 'll spar with me later.

I look up to find everyone lookin at me. Nobody has spoken so I guess its up ta me.

"What do ya need now Toddler?"

* * *

End Chapter Two - Revelations.

* * *

words: 

Makai - demon world  
Ningenkai - human world  
Reikai - spirit world  
Reiki - spirit energy  
Youki - demon energy

* * *

ZT: Yay! I'm done with that chapter, By the way I need some more ideas, this being my first fic ever. o.o() lol 

Hiei: WEEE! bounces around like crazy

ZT: O.o maybe I shouldn't of given him that Ice cream...oops

Hiei: I'm the ruler of the world! falls over CRASH

ZT: o.O() anyways...

ZT: I would like to do some pairings but I don't know who to put together and I refuse to write Yaoi I'll read it but not write it . Please review and give me an idea :D

Hiei: from the ground ...mumble ..but I love you Kurama! ...mumble mumble...

ZT: O.O

ZT: On to reviews...

From: Athenais

Please update soon. So Kurama, the little polite tease (he is a fox) is 17 like he was at the end of the series. Can it be that he has a thing for boys. I mean he was never having a real girlfriend in the series.

ZT: I dunno I kinda like the fact he's single -wink- .

What happend to the curse. was it only on the body of the now late Ranma Saotome?

ZT: I kinda merged it with his soul thats why he gets red hair that will become black with red highlights I think... well in my story he does and Ranma's blue eye color mixed with Yoko's Gold eye color would get green wouldn't it?

His situation reminds me a little on Sasami and Tsuami from Tenchi Muyo with the merging and the two souls. Please update soon with a hopefully longer chapter.

ZT: I never got to read about that... Thanks for the review :D

also From: Athenais

Even better as the prologue. I hope you will continue this one and update it soon.

ZT: yes it'll be longer

I wondering what would happend if the know older Nerima Wrecking Crew, the amazons and/or his former mother or father getting to know that Ranma was reborn new human name/Youko Kurama.

ZT: looks thoughtful maybe... hehhehe

Ranma (male and female), Kurama (demon and human), and Hiei are three male anime characters out of my favorited top ten. so you see you have to write on it. there so much promise in this story if it is done right and so far you have done a great job with it.

ZT: Cool they're on my top ... 5? anyways Thank You, I'm trying my hardest. :D

From: Firehedgehog

giggles... nice update. and call me fire or fire-chan. all my friends on the net (and other authors do) and wow... i didn't know you liked my fics... and i like your fics also update soon.

ZT: OK Fire-Chan :D

From: Aleh

It's 'Saotome'

ZT: Thank You for the correction Aleh. n.n

ZT: Thank You all for your reviews

Hiei: Hey ZT give me more Sweet Snow.

ZT: Only if you give me a hug and tell them :)

Hiei: Pouts do I hafta..

ZT: Yes

Hiei: Ok hugs ZT Read and Review people or I'll hunt you down. Now give me the Sweet Snow ZT.

ZT: 'K which one?

Hiei: ChocolateChipCookieDough takes it and runs to the corner

ZT: LOL


	4. Chapter Three Unknown Processes

Rebirth and Reincarnation  
By: Zero Tolerance a.k.a. Ztolerance06

* * *

Disclaimer: As much as I, ZeroTolerance AKA ZTolerance06 wish I did, I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, Ranma 1/2 or any other animes I may or may not bring into this fanfiction.

* * *

Hiei: I wonder about her... 

Kurama: Her sanity or her timing?

Hiei: Both

ZT: HEY:(

Kurama: Well its true Zero your changing me into some stra-MMPHH!

ZT: Quite your going to reveal the plot #looks around nervously#

Hiei: What plot?

ZT: Hush!

* * *

Key  
**#Hn#** Hiei  
Yo  Yoko  
'_Hmmm...' _thoughts or Kurama  
(ZT: Hiya!) Thats Me! n.n

* * *

Chapter three -Unkown processes

* * *

Reikai-

* * *

General POV

* * *

"What do ya need now toddler?" Yusuke asked looking bored. 

"Don't call me THAT! I'm Not a toddler! I'm not! I'm NOT! I'm NNOOOOTT!" KoEnma threw a hissy fit. They all sweatdrop.

"Oookay..." Yusuke backed up. Hiei snickered, and the rest sweatdropped again.

"Anyway," the young prince said calming down, "I called you here because I found something extremly important about Kurama," All eyes turn toward Kurama, as he looked on curious to what this is all about, "or rather who Kurama should've been." Eyes widen and quickly turn to KoEnma.

"WHAT! What in the seven hells do you mean 'should've been'!"

This outburst came from shockingly Hiei. KoEnma cringed at the glare, and the rest stared at Hiei like he had just turned into a girl with a splash of water.(ZT: heh heh hehehe)

"Who are you and where didjya put the shrimp?" Kuwabara poked Hiei.

"Get your filthy hands off me you baka ningen!" Hiei growled knocking the somewhat dense human unconsious. "Just get on with it." He glared at KoEnma again, who just gulped.

"Okay, you all know how Yoko was reborn right?" They nod, "When he did that he knocked the human soul into a temperary coma, because it takes alot of energy to merge even halfway with another soul, and that screwed up what was supposed to happed."

"What was supposed to happen?" Kurama asked worriedly, eyes flashing blue for a split second. KoEnma looked startled, _'hmm.. thats never happened before has it?'_ he wondered.

"For one you were only going to have two sets of memories to worry about, your current life and the past life. Now you'll have to deal with a third set as well, Yoko's. This Human soul was a reborn soul that had enough power to take on both toguro brothers at the same time, win and do it again at least six more times in a row, when he was alive that is." KoEnma shivered and ignored the looks of shock around him.

"The really bad thing though is my father had chosen this soul himself nearly nineteen years ago. To be reborn with memories to awaken at the age of ten, mostly to allow time for training." The current ruler of Reikai stated calmly. "And if he finds out about this he may be very mad. At all of us."

Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara, who woke as soon as Toguro was mentioned, were completly bugeyed. Kurama was surprised and Hiei had an emotion flash through his eyes before it dissapeared into the cold mask he held.

"Kurama has been lucky though for his soul had not fully awakened yet or his life would be even more insane than it is. The reason for that is it is a Nexsus, for ALL chaos." Enma Jr. looked at the stares he was getting, "don't look at me like that. Why do you think 'Shuichi' accepted Yoko as part of him without a fight or insisted on some very odd things even for a youkai sometimes? And yes 'Shuichi' could fight Yoko if he had wanted to."

"How could he do that?" Kuwabara asked. (ZT: Oi' an intellegent question! o.O)

"If an unborn child does not have a high amount of reiki equal to if not more that a demons's, a demon would be unable to inhabit a body. The reiki actually depends on if the soul is new or on a next chance. Even then the child's soul would have to accept the incoming demon. It's for that reason that it is not done more often. Another main reason is Youkai in general just don't really like humans at all, therefore no urgent need to be one. True, a youkai could just force the soul out. But to keep the body from dying it would have to permantly fuse with the body, staying forever human, leaving no way to ever get a demon body again." KoEnma paused and watched reactions.

"Gah..." Kuwabara fell over, Yusuke was stunned, Botan was bored and Kurama and Hiei were quiet.

"As a matter of fact if Yoko was stripped from Kurama right now, Kurama would still be, if not more, powerful as he was with Yoko." Koenma stated, _'Mostly due to the training he took up himself.'_ He added to himself.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KITTIES!"

BONK

"Baka." (ZT: anyone of them could have said that ...)

"So... Do you know who I was?" Kurama said with a sweatdrop. He watched KoEnma sigh and change to his teenage form.

"I'm sorry Kurama but I've already told you everything I'm allowed to. Its against the rules to tell a chosen reincarnate what their names were before, they have to remember it for themselves." KoEnma looked a bit miffed at this rule. "But now that you know about all this, the more likely you'll remember sooner!" Clapping his hands and looking a little more cheerful (ZT: probably because Yusuke didn't cause too much fuss and ruin his temper), he announced, "Enough of that! I have another mission for you!"

Yusuke groaned and muttered something about Keiko and killing him, also something about some handcuffs, whipcream, and a whip; causing Kurama and Hiei to sweatdrop heavily.

Rolling his eyes at the antics of his spirit detictive, Enma Jr. told them, "In one week I'm going to send all of you to China for about a month. To an area called Jusendo."

Kurama and Hiei both tensed noticibly at the mention of Jusendo. Kurama giving a slight gasp.

KoEnma ignoring them, continued, "We've been picking up odd signals there for years now, it recently flared in power."

"And WHY has noone ever checked this out before? Hmmm?" Yusuke growled.

"We were busy with other things." KoEnma flinched and gulped at Yusuke's glare.

"Hmph, you forgot about it and now your shoving it all on us aren't you!." Yusuke accused KoEnma.

"Ack! Go! You have a week to get ready, all of you!" The spirit prince shouted, shoving them through a portal he opened just behind them.

Turning away with a sigh, "Something is going on with Yusuke and Kurama. Kurama I understand. But whats up with Yusuke?" He asked noone in particular. With no answer he went back to stamping the evil ever multiplying paperwork.  
(ZT: PAPERWORK IS EVILL O.O LOL)

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

"My Lord!" A winged woman exclaimed joyously. 

"I'm finally at my full power. It's a shame He died all those years ago. I would have liked to have Him as an ally, a sparring partner and as a friend." A man with wings looking about eighteen or twenty said.

"I still don't see why you decided to forgive him." The woman said somewhat bitterly.

"Its not his fault entirely, and he already paid for what was his fault." The man explained, "He was just protecting what he thought was his at the time, just like I was except I wasn't betrayed in the end."

"My Lord do you think it was wise to flare your energy like that?" The lady said, changing the subject.

"Perhaps not, but it insures that future times look interesting ahead indeed!" The man replied cryptically, staring at the falling snow and the setting sun.

* * *

Kurama's House-

* * *

Kurama's POV

* * *

"Okaasan I'm home!" I call as I walk in the door. 

"Hi honey. I got two rather interesting letters today, one of them was from an old friend of mine in Nerima." That caught my attention and my eyes widen. _'Mom knows someone from Nerima! I've heard that that place is an absolute nuthouse!'_

"The other letter came from one Professor Enma Jr., which is such an odd name." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Ah well, It said something about a month long field-trip to China with a select few others. A study of Chinese history or something. (ZT: She is rather clueless isn't she?) At that my eyes narrow to slits _'KoEnma must've been planning this for at least a month.'_

** #Well it was obvious he was up to something Fox.#**

_ 'What do you know about this place... Jusendo, Hiei?'_

** #I was there twenty years ago. I had been witness to a rather awe inspiring sight of an unusual human and a spirit being fighting.#**

It must've been something for it to impress you...  Yoko interjected, The only human I know to have impressed you has been Yusuke. And I'm beginning to question his heritage... 

_ 'What do you mean by that?'_ I ask.

Nothing...  Yoko evaded,  Anyways Hiei, please continue. 

** #Hn. They were fighting on a level that could be comparable to that of upper S-Class. The human had won, killing the spirit being that he had called a Pheonix, and left with his prize, some onna.#**

_ 'Wow...'_ Was all I could think.

Wow indeed... Yoko trailed off,  What happened then?  Ever the kitsune.

** #A year later I was in Japan when I felt a familiar power suddenly spike and blink out. By the time I'd get there I knew the human I'd saw then would be dead, the reason I saw was he had a spear through his heart. Its a shame because I had wanted to fight him...#**

_ '...'_

** #Hn, now that you have your story fox I'll be going. Your mother is calling.#**

_ 'Huh?'_

"- go?"

"Huh? I'm sorry mother but what did you say?" I snap back to reality. Mother gives me a strange look.

"I asked if you wanted to go to Nerima with me for two days before you disappeared off the face of the earth for two months or longer again."

I wonder if she suspects something?  Yoko mused.

_ 'hush.'_ I tell him.

"I'm going to visit a friend I'd made before your birth. He is a wonderful doctor, and he's married to an amazingly peacful and equally wonderful woman. She is very much like that young woman you know... Yukina I think."

I get an unusual twinge of noglistia at the mention of these people. People I'm sure I've never had the pleasure of meeting before.

* * *

We now inturrupt you to entertain you with this bit of randomness. 

Authoress KeikoYukimora runs in and screams  
"I ATTACK YOU WITH THE PAPERCUT OF DOOOOOM!"

And now back to your regularly schedualed fanfiction.

* * *

"Just two days huh?... Okay it should be interesting." I consented. _'especially if this place is as... interesting as I heard I was.'_ I mentally comment. 

"All right we leave tonight. I'll call and tell them." The grin she gives me makes her look like she was ten years younger. I wish she could always be this happy. I watch her make a call.

"Hello, Dr.Tofu? Its me Shiori...Yes that's wonderful...Okay...I called to tell you Shuichi decided to join us for a couple days... Although they've calmed down a little bit over the years could you not invite your wife's sisters over? I don't think my son is ready to meet them. And while I think Shuichi can handle Nabiki, I'd still like to keep my money. Akane also still has a short fuse and that mallet so I'd like to keep my son's skull in one piece for now."

My eyebrows raise at that last sentence.

"Okay. Thanks. uh huh yeah okay. see you tonight. Ja!" She hangs up. "We'll leave in two hours, Sweety."

"Alright Mother, I'm going out to tell my friends I'll be gone fore a little bit. K?"

"Okay Suichi I'll pack for you."

"Ja Ne." I walk out the door.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"I'll be back in two days. I'm going to Nerima. Kurama out." 

Kurama Sighed and flipped the communicator shut. _'This is going to be a loooong week.'_

"FOX!" Yusuke shouted popping up from no where behind Kurama.

"GHAAaa!" Kurama yells landing on his face.

"BWAHAhahahahahaha!" Yusuke laughed and gave Kurama the biggest grin he could manage, all while Kurama glared at him.

"Here need a hand?" Yusuke grinned and offered a hand. Still glaring Kurama took it and proceded to pull himself up. Once up he smirked and instead of letting go of Yusuke's hand he pulled hard and threw Yusuke over his shoulder in judo style.

Kurama smirked once again at Yusuke's face just before he landed.

"Hehhehe I guess I deserved that." Yusuke puased to get up, "Nerima huh? I heard they had a statue made of some guy named Ra- Ran- R- something I don't remember. He was a awsome martial artist supposedly. On the plaque its gave him a buch of titles, like 'Chaos Generator' or 'Chaos Incarnate' a couple other ones and the last one will make you laugh. Ready? He was a 'God-Killer'" Yusuke chuckles, "If some of the stories I've been told are true then I'll agree with the first two names, but a God? Ha! If thats true then I'm a war god!"(ZT: Hehehe) The Detective laughed and wrapped an arm around Kurama's Shoulders.

"Hey man." He whispered, "Can we talk in private? I've gotta feelin and I think you can help." He broke off and spoke normaly, "See ya at my place in a little bit, k? Ja!"

"Well that was strange..." Kurama chuckled weakly and watched Yusuke saunter away.

** #Hn. Very.#** Hiei shows up in a tree behind Kurama.

"You know what that was about?" Kurama sat by the tree and turned to look at the setting sun. _'Still an hour'_

** #Hn.#**

"..."

** #He's changing ever so slightly and he doesn't know it.#**

"What do you mean?"

** #My Jagan had to pick up the changes for me to even notice. His teeth, ears, finger-nails, and eyes are becoming pointed and sharper, though not nearly enough to be noticable. His hair is growing faster than normal. He thinks that has more to do with the ReiKi training he went through than anything. And there is one last thing that bothers me the most.#** Hiei trailed off.

What could possibly shock our usually cold fiend of fire?  Yoko spoke both his and Kurama's interests with a bit of wonder.

** #Kurama have you looked at his energy lately? I mean looked closely?#**

"noooo..." Kurama trailed off, "I've never really had to after we all became friends."

** #Hump. You should always keep an eye on both your friends and your enemies. He is giving off YouKi, Kurama, demon energy.# **"And I can't figure out why!" Hiei growled that last sentence as he landed by Kurama.

Anyone looking would see a very beatiful male redhead with a look of complete shock staring up at a smaller man with spiky black hair with a white starburst in the middle and red eyes wearing a black cloak. The smaller man look very frustrated for those that could see it.

"For now lets keep an eye on him." Kurama said regaining composure.

**  
#Hn.#**

Hiei dissapeared and Kurama walked away.

* * *

End Chapter Three.

* * *

vocabulary 

Onna - woman, girl  
Ja Ne - good bye, Ja for just Bye n.n  
Youkai - demon  
Ningen - Human  
ReiKai - Spirit world  
Ningenkai - Human World  
Makai - Demon world  
Jagan - Hiei's third eye

* * *

ZT: Thank You people for your patients and the few reviews I recieved It will take a while longer to type up another chapter, seeing as I currently have no computer of my own . 

Hiei: About time! grumble grumble

Kurama: Now On to the next one! #WHISH CRACK#

Omake

"Damit Ranma your not supposed to shoot rabbits with an M-60. Ranma stop! Ranma...RANMA!"

"BWAHAHAHahahahahahahahahahaha!" BLAM BLAM RATATATATATATATA.

End Omake.


End file.
